As Easy As Winning A Badge
by Arkitekt
Summary: Ash and Serena thought they were in it together, but everything comes crashing down one warm Lumiose City afternoon. Ongoing series.
1. Chapter 1

The box of pastries hit him in the chest, the cardboard cracking as it crashed to earth. Danishes and croissants, carefully handmade in a nearby bakery, spilled from the ruined box onto the gray cobblestone sidewalk.

A woman walking her Furfrou stopped and stared at the unfolding drama. The noise coming from this side of the street cut through the lazy Lumiose City afternoon like a hot knife through butter. People watched the two teenagers eagerly, like spectators at a Pokemon tournament match.

The boy smoothed out the wrinkles in his blue windbreaker and put his hands to his hips. "Don't be like this, please!" he cried out, the begging tone obvious in his voice. The red cap that sat on his head was slightly askew, giving him a ruffled look.

The girl wiped at her eyes furiously, before giving the boy a look that would have melted a Regice. "I'm the problem now, I suppose? The nerve… If only you listened to yourself before you opened that mouth, for once." Her outfit reflected a colorful personality: a bright red vest, hat, and black stockings framed the face of a girl with short, honey-colored hair. If she was smiling, she would have looked quite beautiful.

But she wasn't smiling. Now her soft lips were set in a sharp, hard line, her lovely eyes clouded with anger. "All I wanted today," she said, "was some time alone with my boyfriend, to help alleviate his stress." She shook her head in scorn. "Even you must have been able to see that!"

"No, instead you bring your problems to the table, like always, and you find a way to spoil a beautiful day."

The boy clenched his fist. Any chances of him apologizing were gone. "Just because your life is all rainbows, and flowers, and _happiness _– doesn't mean mine is. You live in this insulated little world, with your contests and showcases and ribbons and dresses, and you never seem to understand that I'm angry, that I'm tired and sick of everything."

The paper coffee cup dropped from her hand, spilling its contents all over her leggings. There were tears in her eyes and she was visibly shaking. "Five years of dating, Ash, and that's what I meant to you? All you thought I was? A peppy, clingy little girl from Kalos, who wouldn't leave you alone because she liked you?"

"I traveled with you because the way you lived inspired me. You were carefree, brave, strong, and you never let anyone put you down. You never let your friends down, and you fought to achieve your goals, no matter what stood in your way."

"I admired you. I loved you. But now, I feel nothing." Serena turned on her heel and disappeared down the street.

Ash Ketchum stared at the pink box and its spilled contents, blinking away tears and breathing raggedly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned. It was the baker. He had not seen what had happened, but on the way to his lunch break, he saw Ash and the spilled pastries in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Sir, you dropped these? Come, the bakery has plenty more. I'll get you another box, on the house."

Ash shook his head. Scooping up the fallen pastries with both hands, he tossed them in a nearby trashcan. "It's fine, sir. There's no need to go through such troubles for a few croissants." His eyes darkened. "I wasn't in the mood for eating them, anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Ash ran up the stairs to his apartment's door, and fished through his pockets for the key. Opening the door, he walked inside and kicked off his shoes.

"_Pika_!"

As Ash turned on the lights, his longtime companion, Pikachu, darted towards him, leaping into his arms. Ash patted his Pokémon's ears. "Hey, Pikachu," he said weakly.

The intelligent little mouse could sense its Trainer's anguish. Pikachu sprang from Ash's arms out onto the steps in front of the apartment. It looked around for something. "Pika?" Pikachu squealed. He stood up on his hind paws and gave Ash a confused stare. _Where is she? _the Pokémon seemed to ask.

The boy bit his tongue hard. "I'm sorry, buddy. Serena's gone, Pikachu! I messed up hard this time, buddy, and this time…she's not ready to forgive me."

Ash had always poured out his feelings to Pikachu and he did it now. "We were at the center of each other's lives ever since we met, buddy. And for the past few months, I _alienated _her…I wanted to apologize to her today, but my arrogance got in the way. I should've been a man and fixed things."

"Pi."

Instead of shooting an angry jolt of electricity to shock Ash to his senses, Pikachu leaped back into its Trainer's arms and nuzzled him, transmitting warmth and sympathy from its tiny body into Ash. Ash's knees gave way, and he crumpled to the floor with his legs splayed out, hugging his companion to his chest as the tears fell.

On the other side of Lumiose City, the second half of a broken heart sat alone in the booth of a popular restaurant. Serena's salad lay untouched in the center of the table, her fork and knife unused and still neatly wrapped up in the napkin.

She looked around the place. It was an atmosphere of organized chaos. Waiters scurried around the restaurant juggling plates, glasses of water, and wine bottles. The waiters laughed to each other as they sped about. You could hear the cooks singing as they created culinary masterpieces for the citizens of Lumiose City to enjoy.

Serena sighed. This restaurant had been Ash's favorite place to eat. The memory of their dates here set her thinking.

How would her life be without him? If Serena was a building, Ash was the pillars. When she tripped, he was there to catch her or haul her up by the hand. When she cried, his was the shoulder that she buried her face in. And when she succeeded, it was always Ash Ketchum, the trainer from Pallet Town, on his feet cheering, meeting her eyes and silently passing his strength on to her.

Her train of thought was momentarily derailed as one of the waiters slid up to the booth. "Madam, our restaurant is unexpectedly crowded at this time, and we have a customer who has been waiting for over an hour for a seat. I'm sorry to ask you this question, but could you be so kind as to let him share the booth with you until we can get another table for him? We can compensate you for your trouble."

Serena shook her head. "I don't need anything in return, sir." She nodded. "Tell him he can come and sit. I was almost finished anyway."

The waiter bowed deeply. "Thank you so much, madam. The management appreciates your understanding."

Returning to the front of the restaurant, the waiter led a handsome young man over to the booth. As he sat down, Serena took a look at him.

The boy wore a black windbreaker, light-washed jeans, a navy blue visor monogrammed with a small red "R", and a tired expression. He looked to be about her age.

Awkwardly, he stuck out his hand with a nervous smile. She took it with a nervous smile of her own. "Hi, my name's Serena. What's yours?"

_Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter. Leave constructive criticism and make sure to stay updated._


End file.
